Devinity's creatures
by Jill Valentine1
Summary: Quand on cherche l'immortallité, est-il toujours possible de la trouver? C'est ce que Deirdree Harwins et Morgane Smith veulent! QU'arrivera-t-il quand elles rencontreront quelqu'un qui a déjà tout ce qu'elles souhaitent?


Bonjour!  
  
Bon alors c'est ça la fic dont je vous parlais dans mon autre histoire et j'ai décidé de ne pas la supprimer et juste d'en faire une autre mais avec les mêmes personnages…Alors lisez et reviewez!!  
  
**********  
  
chapitre 1  
  
Ensemble à jamais  
  
*******************  
  
Peau blanche, yeux rouges, canines, goût de sang envahissant, faim incontrôlable, vie infinie. Les vampires…créatures de la nuit, ne connaîtront jamais la lumière du soleil. C'est comme ça que je voudrai être. Moi, Deirdree Harwins, je ne suis qu'une sorcière. Pouvoirs infinis, mais dépendant d'un bout de bois… Je souhaite avoir la vie éternelle, ne vivre que quand la lune est levée… Répandre la terreur, se nourrir du sang des autres, de la vie! Créatures du diable, esclaves de Satan! Mon maître, amenez moi avec vous, et faites-moi vôtre! Ma vie, mon rêve! J'y pense depuis que je suis toute petite… La mort peut nous rendre immortels, et nous donner le pouvoir pour l'éternité! Un jour, nous serons comme eux, moi et ma meilleure amie, Morgane Smith, ma seule amie! La seule pour qui j'ai du respect. Ma sœur, mon sang, ma moitié.   
  
Deirdree Harwins était en train d'écrire dans son journal, perdue dans ses pensées, quand elle entendit quelque chose cogner à sa fenêtre. Elle leva les yeux puis regarda la personne qui la regardait de l'autre coté de la fenêtre. Cheveux noirs, yeux bleus, lèvres rouge sang. Deirdree la regarda d'un air exaspéré puis déposa son journal pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre à Morgane qui n'attendait que ça. Elle s'accota contre le bord de la fenêtre et regarda son amie, accrochée à la branche de l'arbre à coté de la fenêtre.   
  
-Tu me laisses entrer merde?  
  
Deirdree la regarda d'un air moqueur en levant un sourcil.  
  
-Donne moi une bonne raison de te laisser entrer?  
  
-Je suis sur une branche, à plusieurs mètres du sol, et sur le bord de tomber! Dit Morgane d'un air frustrée.   
  
-…Valable!  
  
Deirdree se retourna et alla se coucher sur son lit. Elle regarda Morgane entrer tout en jouant avec une des ses mèches de cheveux mauves foncés couleur prune.   
  
-Je vis chez toi pour les trois prochaines semaines. Dit Morgane en fixant les yeux violets presque noirs de son amie.   
  
-Attend, laisse moi deviner, ta mère?  
  
-Conasse, elle est entrée dans ma chambre.   
  
-…Et alors?  
  
-Derek était là…   
  
-Ah…et qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait? Dit Deirdree d'un air étonné  
  
-Elle l'a jeté dehors et je ne peux plus sortir. Un peu plus et elle ne me laissera pas aller à l'école. Tu penses vraiment que j'ai envie de rester un an avec elle? Un jour j'vais la tuer cette salope!  
  
-Un jour on va tous les tuer!  
  
Deirdree sortit un couteau, le prit par la lame et le tendit à Morgane qui le lui prit brusquement. Deirdree ouvrit sa main et regarda le sang couler sur sa paume. Morgane se fit la même chose. Elle releva les yeux vers ceux de son amie et dit :   
  
-Sœur de sang?  
  
-Ensemble pour l'éternité.  
  
Elles collèrent leurs paumes ensembles, mélangeant ainsi leur sang.   
  
***  
  
Les deux jeunes filles venaient de Bulgarie, où elles allaient à l'école Durmstrang. Elles ont déménagé en Angleterre il n'y a pas longtemps, à la grande joie des deux amies. Elles sont inscrites maintenant à l'école Poudlard et débutent dans moins de trois semaines leur sixième année. Elles se connaissent depuis qu'elles ont 3 ans. Un sujet qui les passionnait : l'immortalité. À l'âge de 8 ans, elles ont assisté à la mort de la sœur de Morgane, tuée par un vampire. Depuis de jour, elles se sont juré qu'elles deviendraient immortelles… Au début, leurs parents croyaient que ce n'était que leur imagination, mais après avoir vu qu'elles y pensaient encore à 14 ans, l'inquiétude s'est installée.   
  
********************  
  
Bon c'est tout pour le premier chapitre! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez!   
  
Réponses aux reviews de l'autre histoire!  
  
***  
  
Myamora: Oui je suis allée voir Marilyn Manson!! C'était malade! Si tu veux je peux te raconter en email ou au tel comme tu veux! Hum et je pense que tu va être contente parce que Momo dans ma fic elle va être le perso principal avec un autre perso!! Moi aussi j'tadore et tu me manques beaucoup! J'espère qu'on va pouvoir se parler bientôt!  
  
Valérie : J'espère que ça va te plaire mon nouveau truc ^^, et non je ne vais pas changer de nick…  
  
***  
  
Bye!  
  
XxxxXxxxX  
  
Jill Valentine  
  
*¤~°¦°~¤* Call me a failure, pretender, sex offender, infector! Say I killed all my friends and I deserve to be dead...but...this isn't music and we're not a band, we're five middle fingers on a motherfucking hand! *¤~°¦°~¤* 


End file.
